Cravings
by elskling
Summary: Every woman has her needs. Especially when in one condition. Rated T just in case.
1. 1 month

At 2.15 am at the local 24/7 store nothing unusual happened. The old salesclerk got to be mainly alone, except this one young lad buying a pack of condoms and one woman asking if she could use the phone.

But at 2.17 am, it started to happen.

There was this man, hardly over than thirty, with black hair and white skin if you didn't count the dark spots under his eyes. The man wore a light clothing, just casual pants, t-shirt and jacket left open from the front. It seemed like the man had left in hurry and just picked something to put on.

The salesman stood up from his chair behind the check out counter and put his magazine away.

"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked as the customer came close, somehow challenging look in his eyes. He made it to the salesman and put his palms firmly against the counter.

"I need ice cream with peanut, choco-chips, caramel and a bit of honey-kinda-thing." The young man said plainly, staring at the salesman straight into the eyes.

The elder man wasn't sure if he had caught it all, but at least it sounded like…

"Ice cream with peanut, choco-chips, caramel and a bit of honey-kinda-thing?"

"Lactose-free, if possible."

The salesclerk shook his head slowly. "Well, I'm afraid that we don't have such a flavor in our stores, but-"

"Then _get it_ somewhere." The customer sounded almost desperate, his voice shaking a little. "I can wait. And I'm not going anywhere before I get what I'm looking for."

"I see and I'm sorry, bu-"

"Because if I go back without, she's gonna shoot my brains out."

The salesman looked shocked. What on earth was this man talking about..?

"Excuse me, but what-?"

"_And_," the raven haired customer continued. "After that she'll come here and shoot _you_ in your balls. Just in time to realize that she wants just chocolate after all."

Now the old man was getting what this was all about. His face softened and he looked understandingly at the tired young man.

"Knocked up, uh?" he said.

"Big time."

"I look what I can do." The salesman said before heading to the cold-storage.


	2. 2 months

**Thank you for all those who reviewed. Hope I'll get more of those guys :)**  


* * *

There was a knock on the door of colonel Roy Mustang's office and after getting a permission a dark haired man step in.

"Yo, Roy. We meet once again." The man said with a large smile on his this lips.

"Hello, Maes." Roy replied, standing up behind his desk. "And sorry for calling you here agian. But you see, the thing is that-"

"Oh, don't mention it." Maes cut in his friend's apology, waving his hand. "If _someone_ understands your situation, it's _me_."

With that Maes shut the door and walked to Roy's desk. Or so he _thought_ he shut it…

---

Second lieutenant Jean Havoc walked towards his superior's office with a clip board in his hand and a toothpick between his lips. As he reached colonel's office, he noticed the door being open and was already pushing it, but then he heard talking inside the office and instead peeked in, in case that Mustang had some private meeting going on.

Havoc saw the back of young lieutenant colonel and decided to wait until he left, not daring to interrupt the two.

"So," Havoc heard Roy say. "Do you have it?"

_What 'it'_? Havoc thought. It sounded like the it was something important, since Roy had this weird pleading tune in his voice, as if a child waiting for their mom to give them candy.

"Yeah, just like you asked." Maes answered and pulled something out from the pocket of his coat and put it on Roy's desk.

Havoc couldn't really see what the thing was, but he saw Roy leaning a bit in and taking the item in his hand.

"Wow, there's a bit more of it than the last times." the man said. "How much do I owe you?"

_Owed for what?_ Havoc wanted to know. _Damn, if the guy would move just a bit to left…_

Maes waved his hand again. "Nothing. I can see how tired you are, I just hope this help anything."

_Tired?_ Now that he mentioned it, Havoc had also noticed colonel looking somehow wasted with his skin paler that usual and eyes hardly staying open.

A horrible thought crossed Havoc's mind. _Could it be… was it that...?_

Roy sighed. "Thank you. T really has been quite tough lately. I just hope it gets easier." The man chucked. "Especially now that I have this stuff again."

_Stuff?_

"Is it really okay to give me this much at once?"

_Was Roy Mustang using drugs?!_

"Believe already, we're fine." Maes insisted. "We have it enough for ourselves, too."

_And Maes and Gracia too?_

"And Elysia isn't that fond of it, either. Prefers fresh stuff, you know."

Havoc was _so_ out of there.

---

Riza's eyes fluttered open as she felt a light brush on her cheek. She looked up and saw Roy there, leaning over the back of the couch she was laying in.

"Hey, sleepy head," Roy said smiling warmly. "I have a surprise for you."

Riza smiled too, stretching her arms and letting out a smile yawn. "Sean Connery in a tuxedo?" she gave a shot.

"No, but how about a jar of that apple-cinnamon puree Gracia always makes and that you love so much?"

Riza's expression changed all so suddenly and she got on sitting position, quickly taking the jar Roy was offering her. Riza looked at the orange puree inside the glass jar with glittering eyes and then back at Roy.

"I love you, you know that?" she said, and just as Roy was about to reply and leaning further to give her a kiss, Riza was already busy with opening the jar. "Now get me a spoon, please."

"Spoon it is." Roy said and traipsed into the kitchen.

* * *

**This one is for my mom who had this craving of apple puree while her pregnancy. And Sean Connery is the only right James Bond 3**


	3. 3 months

**Again, thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

Roy knew from the beginning it was a bad idea.

At first his eyes grew on into the size of dinner plates, tiers starting to fill them up, and then he squeezed them shut so hard that he thought he would become blind and the tiers rolled down his cheeks.

Roy's tongue immediately jumped out from the way of gritting teeth, all at the same time trying to avoid that bitter taste that was now going down his throat, burning like hell.

The tiny cold shivers started to rip up Roy's back, stopping somewhere in between his shoulder blades before continuing their way to the back of the man's neck, lifting up every bit of hair he had there.

And the words. Oh those ugly, grievous words Roy's lips let out, all of them directed to the remains of that green, devilish liquid in the white teacup Roy slammed into the surface of the table.

"I can't believe you made me drink this kind of shit!" Roy shouted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and his eyes glaring at Riza who calmly worked on her own drink.

"Don't say that." she said and took a sip from her cup. "Herbal tea is good for your health. All the doctors agree with that."

"Fuck the doctors." Roy muttered, standing up and storming out of the kitchen. "I'm going to brush my teeth."


End file.
